Lluvia
by N. K. Cordiall
Summary: El recuerdo de no tenerte viene ami como la lluvia viene a la ciudad, inesperada y sin poner contenerse.


Aclaracion: este es el fanfic completo. la primera vez que lo subi, me equivoque de documento. Bien eso es todo.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto porque no tengo nada mas que hacer en mi casa, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, porque seria en mal negocio.

El siguiente fanfic de Naruto es traído a ustedes gracias al aguacero que cayó ayer en mi casa, y digo en mi casa porque en verdad llovió ahí, había goteras por todas partes, y una se ellas estaba justo sobre mi cama, y me despertó, y como la electricidad se fue, no me quedo más que escribir.

Lluvia

El silencio de la noche por el golpear del agua en su ventana. De haber estado dormido lo hubiera molestado, pero hacia horas que no podía conciliar el sueño, y era culpa de él.

Lo extrañaba, deseaba tanto volver a verlo por lo menos una vez más, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, porque él estaba lejos, muy lejos, tanto que nadie lo podía encontrar, él lo intentó y fracasó.

Recostado en su cama visualizó perfectamente su habitación gracias a la luz de un relámpago y apagándose la luz , un estruendo se escuchó, parecía que el clima estaba del mismo humor que el rubio.

Naruto decidió sentarse sobre el ancho marco de la ventana, para obtener una mejor vista de lo que la fuerte lluvia le hacia a la aldea. Trataba de dejar de pensar en el, pero le era imposible. ¿Y como dejar de pensarlo, si lo amaba? ¿Como olvidarlo, si no quería borrar uno de sus mejores recuerdos?

La lluvia se intensifico, al igual que el dolor de Naruto. Se reprochaba por todos sus intentos fallidos para traerlo de vuelta casa. Si tan solo hubiese hecho un esfuerzo mas grande, si fuese mas fuerte…si tan solo Sasuke lo amara como el lo hacia. El chico conocía las razones del moreno para marcharse, pero simplemente no las entendía. Sasuke tenia otras opciones mejores que irse, el mismo Naruto le dio una: quedarse con el. Pero no el terco de Sasuke tenia que buscar por si mismo la solución a todos los problemas. Y quizá era eso lo que mas le dolía a Naruto, que después de tanto tiempo juntos el moreno no confiara en el.

Era verdad que desde que se conocieron había una gran apatía, que Naruto lo odiaba por robarse los pensamientos de su amada Sakura, de quien tiempo después se dio cuenta no estaba enamorado. Pero también era cierto que después de conocer a fondo la vida del otro y compararla con la propia, se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían algo en común: conocían a la perfección la soledad. Por ello, no era una sorpresa que aunque les costara trabajo soportarse al principio, después el uno se acostumbrara al otro, tanto así que ninguno soportara la idea de alejarse.

La relación de Sasuke y Naruto no podía etiquetarse, porque ni siquiera ellos podían hacerlo. Ambos sentían fuertes cosas, pero ninguno hablo sobre eso, preferían guardárselo para tratar de no estropear lo que tenían.

Naruto amaba tanto a Sasuke que, sin pensarlo fue tras el para detenerlo de cualquier forma, fue entonces que después de su ultima pelea se dio cuenta que si la fuerza bruta no funciono, era el momento de hablar con la verdad, confesando sus sentimientos. Le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, y le rogo por no partir; Sasuke se acerco a el y lo beso, para después partir sin decir nada, dejando a Naruto con un gran dolor que hasta el día de hoy persistía.

La lluvia se torno fría, haciendo que el rubio se abrazara las piernas para darse un poco de calor, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Se preguntaba por Sasuke, ¿Dónde estaba?¿estaría bien?¿estaría bajo la misma lluvia?¿pensaba en el?

Un relámpago alumbro la aldea, haciendo visible paro los ojos azules lo que tanto anhelaban. Un segundo relámpago le mostro que solo era su imaginación, que el no estaba ahí. El rubio se decepciono, pero al mismo tiempo se alegro, esa era la despedida perfecta de Konoha.

La lluvia seguía y con ella los recuerdos.

** **********LLUVIA************

Tenia que estar ahí, deseaba verlo, y tenia que ser esa misma noche antes de que partiera, porque no sabia cuanto tiempo mas pasaría para volver a verlo.

Le dolía dejarlo para cumplir su destino, y le dolió aun mas saber que lo amaba como el lo hacia; pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que dejar todo lo que amaba, incluyendo a Naruto.

Ahora podía verlo en la ventana tal como lo recordaba: tan hermoso. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse alejado, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que todo ese tiempo sin el, había sido una tortura, pero suficiente había sido entrar a Konoha arriesgándose a ser descubierto.

Un relámpago cumplió el deseo de Sasuke: ver los ojos de Naruto; aunque solo fue un segundo, valió completamente la pena.

Había llegado la hora de marcharse…y lo hacia abajo la lluvia.

Fin.

El fic anterior esta dedicado a mi estupida hermana. La cual me dejo un review en otra historia con mi nombre, ya que la muy...tonta me loggio. para ti mi estupida Hinata Koizumi.


End file.
